


The Loser Gives It All

by NidoranDuran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After losing a duel, Alexis finds herself having to do whatever the winner asks her to do, but getting publicly gangbanged in the cafeteria was never something she thought would be on the table, but it doesn't much matter now, as she's foced to give up her entire body and every last 'first' she has to her eager classmates. Anonymous commission.





	The Loser Gives It All

**Author's Note:**

> Commissiom from late 2016.

"Hold on," Alexis gasped, hands tugging at her wrists and pulling her away, dragging her into the middle of the excitable crowd of Duel Academy students who had been waiting for this moment. "Can't we slow this down a little bit? This is all so fast, and I don't think that I can handle all of this!" She had lost a duel with one of the other students, a wager involving the loser having to do whatever the winner said, and by the way it had been so cleverly pitched to her, she thought that her opponent was going to have her do his homework for him. Not too great, but not this. Nothing like this. In reality, he'd been using that excuse to trick her, and when he managed to beat her in the duel entirely through bad luck on Alexis's part, she instead found herself ordered to perform something much worse than double homework.

"You're going to let every guy in the cafeteria fuck you," she'd been told, and hauled off to the big room where boys clamored around her in excitement.

"No, we're not slowing this down at all," smirked the boy who'd beaten her as he worked his pants off, sitting down on one of the benches with his back to the table, leaning in and smirking as he got first crack at the gorgeous duelist. She was pushed down onto her knees by the guys who'd pushed her in place, before he grabbed hold of the back of her head. "What, you're not really thinking of going back on our deal, are you? You, of all people? I thought you were more honorable than that, Alexis."

The blonde let out a nervous noise as she was guided in, her face pressed up against his cock, forced to feel it rub against her cheek. "I just think this is a bit hasty, I've never--there's so many people! How am I supposed to deal with them all? This isn't what I thought was going to happen at all." She knew that was hardly a great excuse and she felt like an idiot now for not getting the terms laid out properly of what the loser would actually have to do before she agreed to the duel, but now she had more pressing issues as she felt a hand grab at her hair and pull her head up. She knew what was coming, but she didn't know just how much it would be.

But when she was slammed down onto the cock, she knew. There was no way not to know it when she felt it press into her throat, her head forced all the way down until she was laying a kiss onto the base of the cock in front of her and she was loudly choking from the way her throat had been penetrated, the dick pressing deep down. Deeper than she could handle, but she wasn't in any position to do much about that as the facefuck began. The sloppy, quick facefuck, guided by a harsh grip in her hair brutally guiding her head up and down the dick before her. She didn't have much hope of doing anything to fight it as she was taken, as air became scarce and panic surged up.

"Look at her suck on that cock," he yelled proudly as he guided her up and down, keeping the steady motion going as he stared down at her pretty face, watched her eyes looking back up at him with a pleading desperation. She was in over her head, pushed further than she could go, and he was loving every second of this, making the most talented girl in school struggle to handle his cock.

Up and down she kept moving. It was all she could do, all she was allowed to do. The pressure was intense and it only grew fiercer as she was facefucked, as she felt the tightness stretching out her throat, fucked deep and fast, given no time to pause for breath or ask for mercy. And the eyes on her. She couldn't see behind her, but she knew they were all there, watching. Staring. Waiting their turns. It was humiliating to know that she was in this position publicly, that a spectacle was being made of the way she was forced to pay up after losing the duel. It wasn't right, but what could she do about it?

A drooly, wet facefuck was everything that Alexis had never wanted to have to give in public. It was a weird thing to think, the possibility having never run through her mind before, but that had of course been in a saner time where she wasn't going to have to deal with things like this. Now, she was, and the gagging noises she made as she was taken showed off an intimacy she wished she could hide as her mouth was thrust up into.

Not for much longer, though. The use of the gorgeous blonde's mouth didn't last very long before she let out a surprised noise, the cock twitching inside of her throat without warning, giving her o time at all to brace herself as it erupted, spraying thick shots of cum right down her gullet. The spunk filled her stomach, left her shuddering and aching as he very boldly yelled, "I just came down Alexis Rhodes's throat!" to rapturous applause and cheers that left her now cum-filled stomach churning.

She was pulled up off of the dick, gasping for air as strands of drool ran down her chin. "Please," she groaned, trying to slow things down. "Give me a second to--I need to breathe." Her head was pulled back by a sharp tug to her hair as she was bent over the table she had been pushed down in front of. Her short school skirt hugged her round ass lovingly as a hand bore down onto her clothed rear, making her yell out in surprise. It was quickly tugged down her legs, her panties going with it and the slightly frilly pink underwear she'd worn that day left her burning with a certain special kind of embarrassment.

"I've waited forever to do this," groaned the new boy, whose voice she didn't even recognize as he opened his pants up so eagerly that his belt buckle swatted against her rear as he tried to get it all off. He got his pants down around his ankles and quickly slammed into her, not wasting any time in starting to hammer forward harshly as she cried out in surprise at the thick penetration taking her so immediately and quickly. A big dick to open her up in all the harsh ways she'd never really been looking to be opened up in public and by someone she didn't know.

But there was nothing she could do, hands grabbing at the smooth table she was thrown over as she felt the thrusts begin, her body heaving amid the heavy, frantic thrill of just utterly hammering into her. "I don't even know you!" she shouted in confusion, trying to look over her shoulder, but unable to with the grip on her hair as she was fucked hard and fast. There was no wind up time, no patient building up to anything, just the unceremonious public violation of Alexis Rhodes.

"Fuck her harder!" some of the boys yelled. "Slap that big ass, I want to see it jiggle!"

Once the words had been said, there was no turning back, and Alexis yelped as she was spanked by the guy fucking her, his palm crashing down onto her rear, making the cheeks tremble underneath the harsh impacts of his slaps. Her head rolled back as her hair was released and all the aggression was placed onto her plump ass, the harsh strikes ringing out clear in the cafeteria even amid the cheers of delight. Alexis was a humble and kind girl, but she the way they reacted to her getting spanked as she was fuck said that her softness wasn't a factor for them.

Maybe it was the way she had insisted she didn't want a boyfriend and how hard she had been lusted after by the boys of the Duel Academy, and the fact that now the harsh swing of the pendulum back the other way. From desired and unattainable to someone who was almost a commodity now, the use of her tight, curvy body in the cafeteria becoming a public event as people saw the chance to use her thoroughly and utterly, an opportunity nobody could resist as they watched in voyeuristic delight at the bottomless duelist getting fucked and spanked, the noises she made so very intimate and enticing. As much as the slaps across her cheeks drew frustrated cries, there were undeniable moans beneath, the sign of a girl who couldn't deny the delights of a big dick hammering her so thoroughly.

It was in that intense swell of sensation that Alexis came for the first time that afternoon, and embarrassingly, she did so before the guy fucking her did. The sensation was intense as she let out the nervous sounds of someone who didn't want this to feel as good as it did, but it was undeniable; her body surged with the electrifying thrill of an orgasm that tore its way through her body, leaving her to twist about wildly as her inner walls spasmed around the cock fucking her, begging for his cum.

"If you want my cum so bad, you can have it," teased the boy fucking her as he slammed into her needy hole, going balls deep and treating her to a hot, gooey creampie, the warmth that filled her so utterly only proving another level to the shame burning within her. She had now gotten off in front of them, fucked to completion and stripped of more plausible deniability than she was the least bit comfortable with, but the obstacles seemed to be just beginning for poor Alexis as she struggled to handle all of it.

More hands descended upon her. Two boys, this time; why take turns going one at a time when they could get off so much quicker if they went all out? "I want to see those big tits of hers," came a voice as her top was all but torn off, her bra pulled so hard her arms hurt a little but as her ample breasts were exposed to the crowd, a boy quickly pushing her down onto the table and climbing on top. Another boy she'd never met before or really noticed; was he even in one of her classes?

One thing he was certainly in was a state of absolute euphoria as he sat down on her chest, his cock settling between her plush breasts as he wrapped her tits around his shaft and eagerly slammed forward and groaned in delight. She'd never even conceived of a titfuck before, as for all of Alexis's bustiness--and oh how much there was--she was a fairly innocent sort of girl. And yet there she was, watching with wide eyes as a cock poked through her cleavage amid the eager thrusts of a boy who had been eyeing her breasts hungrily for far too long to handle.

"What are you doing?' she asked, staring down at it, the confusion not really stopping even as she was roughly groped, her breasts held firmly in place around his cock, forming a warm, pillow hole for him to thrust into. She didn't understand it still, even as she watched the almost hypnotic sway going back and forth. None of this made any sense to her, the twisting sense that she was in too deep and that she had little chance of getting out, almost no recourse to help save her from the increasingly intimidating crowd who all had their own ideas of how they wanted to fuck her.

But there was so much more than that still to come, as the other boy grabbed her legs and pushed them up into the air, over his head as he nestled his cock between her soft thighs. For as much trouble as she had understanding the way one boy fucked her tits, the feeling of the other starting to trust into her thighs left her even more confused; what was being accomplished there? Her pussy was a mere fraction of an inch below, slick and quivering, trickling down with the cum that had been pumped into her. Not that Alexis wanted to get fucked again, of course, definitely not. She just didn't understand why he wasn't at that immediate moment when the opportunity was there and it was ripe.

Admittedly, the orgasm had left her a little more vulnerable than she'd realized until she was suddenly getting hit with a double teaming of outercourse, two guys rubbing up against the soft curves of her body and giving her almost nothing in return. She couldn't believe her thoughts turned to such things, but she couldn't help it, her body shivering and trembling as she felt lit up by what had happened, a deep, welling urge bubbling up that left her almost feeling like she needed more; if nothing else, she would at least be able to get something out of this humiliation if she did.

"Aw, I wanted to fuck her fat tits first!" yelled a voice she did vaguely recognize; someone in one of her classes, she supposed. That was the really insane thing about this; all these boys seemed to know her so very well by sight, but she had no idea what the names of the boys fucking her were, not that she was paying much mind to the face of the guy fucking her tits as she watched his cock slide in and out of her cleavage, poking through eagerly each time. It still didn't make very much sense to her, but she was starting to feel the almost sort of pleasure that came from the titfuck, from the hands gripping her breasts so firmly and the feeling of the cock throbbing between them. It was a pleasure she hadn't been too keen to know, but she didn't really have much choice in the matter but to discover it in all of its forceful, harsh glory.

"Could you please warn me before you cum?" Alexis asked, whining as she looked up now at the boy titfucking her, hoping for a little bit of mercy and decency out of this. It was a long shot, and she knew that, but maybe she could inspire a little bit of it? Just for the sake of someone not being an absolute dick to her?

But it was to no avail. All the boy did was laugh as he slammed forward one last time, his cock erupting and shooting out thick strands of cum along her collarbone and her neck, leaving her with a pearl necklace for her troubles as he pulled off, satisfied with having finally accomplished the dream of every last boy in the Duel Academy. She whined and shivered, her cheeks burning hotter as she was denied basic decency in this twisted mess. In place of decency, she got a view of her thighs getting fucked as the guy doing the work took a bit longer. She couldn't believe this was something he was enjoying so much, but it was impossible to deny he was as his cock twitched within the tight embrace of her legs before he fired off his load, cum splattering down onto her stomach and leaving her to feel the warmth of all that semen on her body.

"Can all of you calm down?" she asked, trying to pull herself up off of the table, at least to sit on it instead of lying across it, but as she did so, she felt a hand seize her hair again, pulling her back down onto the table, and she had no time at all to wait before someone took her mouth. He'd come up from behind and pulled her down, and due to the way she lay on her back, not only did did having her had back make a clear line from her lips all the way down her hot, tight throat, but it meant that a pair of heavy balls rested on her face as she took the cock down, her hands going up in the air in surprise and panic as she was quite suddenly and aggressively taken.

Her legs went back in the air too, and as Alexis gargled on another cock, someone brought his readied and lubed up cock against the entrance to her plump rear, slamming aggressively into the virginal hole and claiming her very first time getting fucked in the ass, which was a much more intense experience than she'd been ready for, screaming around the cock inside of her mouth, even if all that did was make the lining of her throat vibrate around it. The sensation was intense as the fat cock speared her behind, pushing into her and forcing her to stretch out like never before to handle it, a much harsher experience than having her pussy fucked.

And it didn't help matters that she was shown very little consideration when it came to the actual fucking; his thrusts were harsh and relentless, focused more on enjoying himself than on helping to coax her into this new experience, a twisted form of indulgence unlike any she'd known before. This was the big one, a searing sensation burning across her as she struggled and flailed about, spitroasted on the cafeteria table with both ways she was taken furthering her public humiliation.

The first facefuck Alexis took had been gentler than this. Her position had a lot to do with it as she now sucked a cock upside-down, but it was made all the worse by the sinister fact that this time, he was doing the thrusting, hips slamming forward, hammering his cock down to the hilt past her lips, his balls slapping against her face in the process. She had to take it all, his aggressive use of her mouth leaving her to twist in frustration, flailing about wildly as she felt it all so raw and heavy upon her. She gagged and sputtered, drooling all over herself and the cock, which pulled the thick spit from her mouth as he made a wet, proper mess of the duelist.

Nobody could look away now. This was it; the forbidden treat finally brought down low and made to use her body to please any guy who wanted her. it was the kind of thing people could have only dreamt of before now, but there Alexis was, being spitroasted and used so utterly by the fifth and sixth guys to have their turns with her that day. What future awaited her? They knew this was about the bet, but people were already wondering if they could fuck her through enough orgasms that she would end up staying this way, broken and sluttified to the point where the fun never had to end.

It was an extreme hope, but one that drove both boys to drill her holes hard, as Alexis squirmed hotly between them, the throbbing pulse of sin beneath their harsh use of her driving her to feel a growing ache between her spread legs as she was fucked relentlessly. Her pussy remained untouched, but her slit quivered and the wetness simply did not let up, her dripping arousal telling the story of someone who maybe didn't even need to have her pussy paid much mind as long as her body was so utterly violated.

It really sank in for Alexis when she felt it. The twisting of her core, the throbbing within her as she lost it again, moaning between choking sounds as her body shuddered and her spine arched off of the table, all the clear signs of a toe-curling orgasm laid bare before the voyeurs who all cheered. "I knew she was a slut!" someone yelled, the crowd wanting her as much as they wanted to humiliate her. She wasn't sure why, as she had been nothing but kind, but they had still come to crave this dragging down of her stature. But she could hardly even worry about it as she twisted and the guilty pleasure surged through her writhing limbs.

The cock buried in her ass remained there as he felt her tighten around him, gladly pumping cum into the only unsullied hole she had left, leaving her to whine as her afterglow was marked by all that warmth pumped into her ass. But even worse came when the boy fucking her face pulled away, leaving her gasping for air even as her eyes opened in panicked realization at what was happening. The cock twitched before her and erupted, spraying her shocked, drool-soaked face with streaks of cum that ran along her features and left her twisting in nervous embarrassment as she felt it all. The warmth, the embarrassment worn like a mask across her face... She felt so dirty.

"Now that her ass is all loosened up, I want a turn," someone yelled, grabbing her legs and pulling her off of the table. She didn't struggle, almost loopy now as she was pulled up harshly and guided, pressing in between two boys who eagerly held her upright as they took her holes. Her ass and pussy were impaled in tandem, and for as much as she had briefly been rattled by the facefuck, she was shocked right back into awareness and reality by the harsh double penetration, by feeling another big dick fill her tight ass while an equally large shaft stuffed her pussy again. One was harsh enough, but both left her feeling so full she felt like she was going to burst, yelling as she threw her head back in panic and surprise.

"Nngh, why is this--slow down," Alexis offered up, a meek and ineffectual sounding complaint that didn't even convince her, as she was slammed into, her legs off of the floor. For which she was thankful, given the unsteadiness of her body, the dizziness spinning around in her head as she took it, as she bucked about wildly and did her best to just endure the harshness. Back and forth they thrust into her, each slam into her holes sending shock waves through her body that, through their utter lack of coordination, had an effect of pure disorientation on her, left her struggling to piece together everything happening to her all at once. She wasn't really able to piece together much of what was happening around her as everything just burned.

Her body ached as the fires were stoked, the harsh double penetration leaving her struggling to piece together everything happening all at once, and that only left her even more vulnerable to the things surging through her, the craven need she had no hope against. It was an immediate and intense feeling that she found herself reeling as she tried to process, but what stood out amid it all, as eyes stared holes into her as her actual holes were stuffed with rapidly pistoning cock was that this felt good. Damn good. Shamefully, almost infuriatingly good.

"Stop hogging her!" someone yelled." Let someone have that mouth too, come on! Two isn't enough to get us all off. We're going to be here all day if you don't open shit up."

"Forget three. How about we get her in a position where she can service as many cocks as possible?" another voice suggested. She barely comprehended them in the midst of all the chaos around her, the spinning confusions that left her reeling and trying in vain to process all of this with less than stellar results.

But one thing she did understand was being moved down to the floor. The guy fucking her ass lay down on the cold floor, the warmth of her tight backdoor leaving him with something to make it all worth it as the one in her pussy got on his knees between her legs, slamming forward and resuming his frantic fucking of her pussy. It was all there still, the intense fullness, the craven sensation of getting double fucked by the thick cocks, by boys she didn't even know the names of, but in this position, there was room for so much more.

Someone grabbed her head and straightened it out as he squatted down over her face, shoving his cock past her lips and using his grip in her hair to guide her head up and down along it. And she did, gagging and shuddering as she throated the cock, easier now than the last two as she had begun to figure how to piece the increasing practice she received in a way that left her able to more efficiently slurp the dick down. Her eyes watered as she took it, as she was triple penetrated and left so full of cock in every possible way that she didn't know how she could handle all of this. But there she was, enduring it all against the odds, overwhelmed by cock.

Alexis Rhodes did not yet know the meaning of "overwhelmed", but she would. Another boy came over, sitting on her chest and wrapping her pillowy tits around his cock, wasting no time in fucking her cleavage as hard as her ass and pussy were being fucked as he seized the opening, taking whatever chance he could to find pleasure in her body, and her loose, heaving tits were just perfect for it, her amazingly endowed chest so snugly embracing his cock now as he took whatever he could get with her.

Emboldened by the seemingly chaotic, all out approach to getting whatever they could, two more boys came forward, grabbing her hands as they flailed about and guiding them into something productive. Cocks were aimed at either side of her pretty face as two guys knelt down beside her head, and she was guided to jerk them off, rapid handjobs leaving her doing everything she could now to treat every dick that could find a way to get off on her body to as much pleasure as she could possibly grant them. It was as all reflexive, an automatic surge of pure impulse as her mind was simply hit with so much all at once that she lost control, giving in to whatever feral drives she could find, and those drives pushed her to just give.

All at once, Alexis serviced six cocks to the utter shock of everyone all around her, but none more than the shock of Alexis herself, realizing what she was doing. It was so much, but her mind could sharply piece apart each individual dick and focus on it, the pleasure shuddering hotter through her. How could she handle this? It made so little sense, but that just wasn't stopping her, not even slowing her down a little bit as she was harshly gangbanged, as she began to lean into the tailspin and found herself immediately swept away by currents more powerful than she could ever hope to fight. It wasn't something she had any hope of being able to endure, and she didn't even try.

Moans surged up amid the bubbles of spit around her spread lips as the sensations of being used to get off six dicks at once pushed her further and further down into the disorienting debauchery that left few things more certain than the fact hat she was getting off on this. On being gangbanged and humiliated publicly in front of her peers. It shouldn't have felt so good, but it did, and she couldn't help but embrace that with a sense of pure, twisted delight as her body heated up again and she found herself driven closer rapidly to the edge of something she hadn't realized was going to bear down on her quite so intensely until she was already there, taking it all.

In the chaos, it was hard to tell Alexis was even enjoying this as everyone used whatever part of her they'd been able to grab while the rest just watched, impatiently waiting their turns as they hovered about or jerked off to the sight of the pretty blonde's public violation. It was all the same to them, and their minds weren't on how much she was into this or the way her body ached and twisted, just in seeing her plump tits around a big dick, or seeing her holes getting plundered, watching her struggle as she was utterly violated for their amusement. What else could have possible been as important to them?

Unable to take much more, Alexis came again, and this time she so much harder than the two times before as she now contended with three cocks drilling her and just as many cocks being worked over by the outside of her body, as she had gone from not knowing why anyone would fuck her tits to absolutely adoring the throbbing within her cleavage as she turned on a dime, her mind simply accepting this and surrendering to the debauchery as hard as she possibly could.

The cock down her throat wasn't enough to silence the orgasmic cries spilling from her lips as she came, as she twisted and kicked and howled madly. Her body tightened down greedily around the cocks as her body simply gave in to it all, and she began to frantically coax six orgasms from the boys fucking her in short order. The double creampieing of her pussy and her ass left her feeling so warm and full, while another load spilled down her throat, probably the closest she was getting to a lunch that afternoon. Her face received shots from both sides as she jerked a pair of guys off right onto her cheeks, and her tits received a nice, gooey white frosting as the spasming cock pulled up from her breasts just in time to paint it a new colour white.

And in the middle of it all was Alexis, moaning as her throat was unplugged, as she was filled and covered with cum, the guilty shuddering thrill proving more than she could handle as she writhed about there for a moment in her heated afterglow, which hardly lasted very long at all before she was plucked up by more hands, by more horny boys looking to use her body. Her head went limp as she followed the pulls, stumbling around and whining as she was pulled into another position, another round of thorough use of her body. She wasn't going to fight it this time, as she wondered how many more orgasms it would take before she didn't want to stop.


End file.
